Outer Space Men
=Details= Outer Space Men is the first 1:18 scale Glyos-compatible toyline produced by Four Horsemen Studio based on the 1960s bendable figure line the same name produced by Colorforms. The line's original inventor, Mel Birnkrant, is involved with their design. Four Horsemen Studio retired the line in 2014, but TheOuterSpaceMen.com brought it back in 2016 with new releases. =Story= Act fast and catch a glimpse of the Outer Space Men, before these otherworldly ambassadors return to the stars! =Wave Themes= Each Outer Space Men figure falls into one of the following wave themes with each release. *Alpha Phase - Translucent Figures (SDCC Exclusives) *Beta Phase - Translucent Figures (NYCC Exclusives) *White Star Edition - White with Translucent Blue accessories *Cosmic Creators Edition - Re-imagined Characters *Galactic Holiday Edition - Translucent Figures with Chrome accessories and Hand-painted Figures *Infinity Edition - Classic Characters *Cosmic Radiation Edition - Glow-in-the-Dark Green Figures *Bluestar Edition - Glow-in-the-Dark Blue Figures =Four Horsemen Releases= Characters Characters added to the line from 2010 to 2014. *Alpha 7 - The Man from Mars *Alpha 11 - The Man from Mars *Astro-Nautilus - The Man from Neptune *Colossus Rex - The Man from Jupiter *Commander Comet - The Man from Venus *Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way *Electron+ - The Man from Pluto *Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension *Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol *Glowdiac - The Man from Saturn *Goldiac - The Man from Saturn *Horroscope - The Woman from Saturn *Inferno - The Man from Mercury *Jack Asteroid - The Man from Earth *Megamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri *Metamorpho - The Man from Alpha Centauri *Mystron - The Man from Hollow Earth *Neonautilus - The Man from Neptune *Ohpromatem - The Woman from Alpha Centauri *Orbitron - The Man from Uranus *Phospherno - The Man from Mercury *Terra Firma - The Woman from Earth *Ultra-Nautilus - The Man from Neptune *Xodiac - The Man from Saturn =TheOuterSpaceMen.com, LLC Releases= Characters Characters added to the line from 2018 to present. *Astrodite - The Woman from Venus *Cthulhu Nautilus - Transformed Man of Neptune *Luna Eclipse - Woman from the Dark Side of the Moon *Zero Gravity - Man from the Dark Side of the Moon =Onell Design Releases= Special Editions *Xodiac - Glyaxian Special Edition *Orbitron - Diversus Special Edition *Alpha 7 - Zekroyas Special Edition *Fugitive from Algol (Gemini) - Ulstriax Special Edition *Cyclops - Zardurac Special Edition *Mystron - Demonula Special Edition *Astro-Nautilus - Redborg Syndicate Special Edition *Cthulhu Nautilus - Rlyehzoth Special Edition *Colossus Rex - Tyraxsis Special Edition =Unreleased= Characters *Alpha One Omega - Omnipotent Ruler of the Planet Mars *Aqua Nautilus - Man From Neptune *B.L.Z. Bub - Guardian of the Blue Light Zone *Cosmo Nautilus - Great Warrior of the Planet Neptune *Dezdemona - Woman From Hollow Earth *Electron Minus - Man From Pluto *Matt Meteor - Midshipman to Commander Comet *Moltina - Molten Woman of Mercury *Octo Nautilus - Man of Neptune *Oraculous - Man of Many Eyes *Plutonium+ - Man From Pluto *Poseida - Warrior Woman of the Planet Neptune *Quick Silver - Molten Man of Mercury *Vulcano - Fire King of Mercury *Zed Eye Warrior - Bio-Tek Men From Mars Category:Four Horsemen Studio Category:Outer Space Men